


Hypocrisy At It's Finest

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Love, Makeup, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: Marcus finds out that Abby lured the drones to help safe Jackson and they get into an argument over it, only for it to end in declarations of love.





	

“It’s so good to see you again” Marcus said as Abby’s arms slid around his neck, dragging him in as close as possible. He didn’t complain, just encircled her waist and pressed her against him too. It had been too long since they’d seen each other.

Abby sighed into his neck, “you too”, and pressed a kiss there, a promise of what was to come.

The moment was ruined as someone coughed nearby and pulled them back into reality, alerting them that there were people around them. Most of them were smiling though, and seemed happy by the sight of their two chancellors so enamoured with each other.

Only Jackson was frowning. The young doctor had never really had a liking for Marcus, and that dislike had turned into right out hate after the shock lashing. He hadn’t been happy about their relationship at first and was only gradually coming to terms with it, after seeing how much Marcus would do to keep her safe.

His face was stormy now though, and it took Abby a second to realise the anger wasn’t directed at Marcus but at her. “You almost wouldn’t’ve” Jackson said and she flinched. This was gonna start an argument that she did not wanna have right now. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you must be exhausted” Abby murmured into Marcus’ ear and though he seemed ready question her about what Jackson meant he complied anyway, the promise of bed with her too alluring. 

Abby dragged him with her by holding his hand in hers. He didn’t bother asking where they were going, he didn’t really care. Whether it was her or his chamber, as long as they were together it wouldn’t matter. 

She was hopeful that he would’ve forgotten Jackson’s comment by they time they reached her door but when they closed the door behind them she realised she wouldn’t be that lucky. 

Instead of kissing her senseless as soon as they’re alone like he normally would’ve done he was looking at her inquisitively. “What did Jackson mean?” He asked, and Abby groaned internally. 

“It was nothing,” she tried to dismiss, “Just a little incident on the island. It was fine”. 

Marcus was having none of it. “Jackson seemed angry at you Abby, he’s never angry at you, usually it’s me he reserves that for. What did you do?”. 

A sigh escaped her lips. He wasn’t going to let this go, and keeping it from him would ruin their first night together in weeks. Then again, admitting the truth would get them into an argument, and she was not looking forward to that. 

Best just to get it over with, Abby decided. “Remember the drones I told you about? At one point they were ambushing us and Jackson was hurt but we couldn’t get to him. We needed a distraction, so I drew their attention so Murphy could shoot them”. 

Marcus was in front of her in two long strides. “You did what?!” He exclaimed, “Abby you could have died!”. 

“And I didn’t, so it’s fine. Raven got them out of the air” She said, shrugging. Her blase attitude made anger boil up in him and his muscles coiled tight. “That’s not the point!” Marcus gritted out. 

“Enlighten me then”. It was a trap, he knew it was a trap, but he fell for it anyway. “You can’t just endanger yourself like that! You’re too important! Our people need you alive!”. 

Abby grinned at him maliciously. “Is that so” She said, “May I remind you you’ve taken countless unnecessary risks? You were going to stay on the ark. You walked into enemy territory without backup. For god’s sake Marcus you took a mind controlling chip just to save one life!” She all but shouted, “You don't get to judge me for this!". 

He started to say something but she beat him to it, “And don’t you dare try to tell me you’re not important, you’re the chancellor, you may not see it but that’s just as important if not more”. 

They stared at each other, equally stubborn, the tension in the air palpable. But then Marcus shook his head. “No, no, you don’t get to turn this on me. You can’t keep risking your life, I won’t let you!”.

It was exactly the wrong thing to say. Abby huffed out a laugh. “You don’t get to tell order me around, that’s not how this works” She snarked, “If I wanna endanger myself I’m gonna damn well do so”. 

“Damnit Abby I can’t lose you, I love you too much!”. 

The silence that followed was deafening. Marcus started to wonder if he could just run out and pretend it hadn’t happened. Abby looked stunned and he couldn’t determine at all how she felt about the declaration. It was the first time he’d said it and not exactly perfect timing. 

But then she smiled, and her eyes filled with adoration. “You love me” She repeated, and he chanced a small smile, “I do”. 

She was in front of him with a couple of quick steps, her hands coming up to cup his face. “You idiot,” She said, “I love you too”. 

Their mouths met halfway. Marcus arms went around her waist as Abby’s hands snuck into his hair. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but then she slid her tongue over his lips and he greedily allowed her access, opening his mouth. 

After a minute they broke apart, bodies still pressed against each other. They were both smiling broadly.

Marcus face turned serious again and he looked at her intently. “Just please be careful Abby” he said, “I’m not asking you to not do your job or completely stay out of danger, just please don’t go looking for it. I can’t lose you”. 

The sincerity in his voice was enough to make her realise how serious he was and she nodded. “I promise I’ll be careful, as long as you promise to stop trying to sacrifice yourself every chance you get. I can’t live without you either you know”. 

He gave her a small smile and nodded. He realised how difficult it must be for her to have to worry about losing him constantly like she had Jake, so he vowed to himself to be more considerate of her. 

“I promise” He said, “Now can we please go to bed? I haven’t been with you in weeks and that’s just unacceptable”. Abby grinned up at him before kissing his lips. “Sounds like a plan” She said, and then she led him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
